What Might Have Happened
by Spirit of Nuka
Summary: Prequel to 'How it could Have Been'. A selection of various humerous and serious endings for The Lion King. I said it before and i'll say it again: CONTAINS RANDOMNESS!
1. No Small Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King, The Lion King 2 or any characters mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Simba and Nala climbed up a nearby slope leading into the elephants graveyard. 'This is it; we made it' Simba said to Nala in triumph. They looked over the top to see an area littered with the bones of long dead elephants.

'Whoa!' They both said in amazement.

'It's really creepy' Nala said in amazement.

'Yeh… But isn't it great!'

'We could get in big trouble' Nala said in a cheeky fashion.

'I know.'

The duo noticed a large elephant skull next to them. 'I wonder if its brains are still in there?' Nala asked.

'There's only one way to know. C'mon lets go check it out.'

Suddenly. Zazu jumped out in front of Simba. 'The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.'

'Aww man!' Simba said in defeat.

Zazu became scared. 'We're well beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands!'

Simba laughed at Zazu. 'Look banana…' Before Simba could finish he noticed three hyenas crawl out of the elephant skull behind Zazu. 'Zazu! Behind you!' He said as the hyenas approached him.

Zazu became impatient. 'Look you two! I wasn't born yesterday!'

Nala joined in. 'No Zazu, seriously, behind you' she said as both her and Simba backed away slowly.

Zazu was tired of them playing games. 'Listen here both of you! Whether you like it or not you're coming back to Pride Rock now!'

The hyenas were now right behind Zazu. He then noticed one of them breathing down his back; before Zazu had chance to turn round one of them scooped him up into their mouth, chewed him up and swallowed him.

Simba and Nala attempted to run, but were both pinned by two of the hyenas before they had the chance. Both cubs screamed as the hyenas sunk their teeth into their warm and succulent flesh.

_The End_


	2. Hungry Lion

While the other lions lay sleeping Simba looked out over the Pride Lands. He then ran back into the den jumping all over the other lionesses. 'Dad! Dad C'mon we gotta go!' he said in excitement . He looked at his dad as he lay half asleep next to Sarabi.

'Dad!' Simba sighed.

'Our son is awake.' Sarabi yawned.

'Before sunrise he's your son.' Mufasa replied as he lay half asleep. Simba continued to try and get his lazy father up. '_Man who knew that having cubs would be such a pain in the but!' _ Mufasa thought to himself. Then Mufasas stomach began to growl; 'Sarabi I'm hungry, go catch me an antelope' he yawned.

'Before sunrise you do the hunting' Sarabi replied.

Mufasas stomach continued to growl. '_Man I'm so hungry!'_ He then opened his eyes and looked at Simba who looked back at him with a cute little pouty look on his face.

_Minutes later_

Mufasa picked the remnants of Simbas flesh out of his teeth using a bone from his former sons rib cage. Mufasa then belched loudly waking Sarabi up.

'Did you get your antelope?' She asked.

'Nah. I settled for a cub sandwich instead.' Mufasa yawned as he went back to sleep.

Sarabi was still half asleep so didn't pay much attention to him. 'That's nice.' She yawned; and went back to sleep.

_The End_


	3. There Goes The Sequel

Scar decided that enough was enough; if he was ever going to become king he needed to eliminate his competition. That afternoon he headed towards the elephants graveyard to see if he could bribe some hyenas into helping him. He was halfway there when a thought struck him; Mufasa was his brother, they were both very close as cubs and now Scar was willing to kill him; when the magnitude of what he was about to do hit him he decided he couldn't go through with his plan and returned to pride rock.

He arrived to find that the rest of the pride was off hunting and Simba and Nala were out playing. Just then Scar heard noises from inside the den. He peered round the corner only to see the most horrific thing; Mufasa was having sex with Zira, Scars mate!!

This sight enraged Scar beyond belief; he darted back to the elephants graveyard to finish what he started.

That night Scar returned to pride rock to find Zira waiting outside for him, she didn't know that Scar had seen her with Mufasa. 'Scar it's late, where have you been?' Zira said concerned.

'Just tidying up some loose ends.' Scar replied, as if nothing had happened. 'Do you want to see something beautiful?' He asked.

'It's late; can't it wait till the morning?'

'No, you can only see it at night'.

'Ok then.' Zira said as she kissed him; and she started to make her way down pride rock, Scar scowled at Zira behind her back and followed her.

Eventually they arrived in a clearing far away from the pride lands. 'Ok were here.' Scar said to Zira smiling.

'I don't see anything' Zira said curiously.

'Close your eyes' Scar said in a loving tone.

Zira giggled as she closed her eyes. 'You know I hate surprises' she said as she smiled.

Scar slowly moved behind Zira. 'Don't worry my love.' He picked up a nearby rock and raised it up high ready to strike Zira. 'It'll be over before you know it.' Then suddenly.

_THWAP!!!!_

Scar struck Zira over the head with the rock, Zira fell to the floor and was dead instantly. Scar watched as the blood dripped from Ziras shattered skull. He spat on Ziras bloody corpse and headed back to pride rock, for tomorrow he would put his plan into action.

_The End (of this chapter/ending)_


	4. Why You Shouldn't Play With Your Food

A mouse crawled out of its hole in search of food. It looked around only to see standing over it a tall dark lion, it was Scar. The mouse attempted to flee but Scar was too quick, and the next thing the mouse knew it was being hoisted up into the air by the tail.

Scar looked at the mouse as it tried desperately to escape. 'Life's not fair is it.' He said to the mouse. 'You see I will never be king.' Scar tormented the mouse by letting it run around on his paw; then with a flick of a wrist grabbed it by the tail again. 'And you will never see the light of another day.' Scar opened his mouth and dropped the mouse into it swallowing it whole.

But the mouse got lodged in Scars throat and was choaking him. In panic, Scar grabbed his throat and coughed in an attempt to dislodge the mouse; it was no use. He then repeatedly hurled himself back first onto a nearby wall in an attempt to give himself backslaps; he failed. Scars face began to turn blue, he punched himself repeatedly in the stomach in the hope that some air pressure would dislodge the mouse; no luck.

Scar then collapsed onto the ground and died, leaving a creepy Happy Tree Friends style gasp on his face. The mouse, despite all that pummelling was then able to dislodge itself from Scars throat and crawled in triumph out of Scars widely open jaw and back into its hole.

_The End_


	5. I'm Still Alive!

Simba cried as he looked at his fathers lifeless body. He lifted his fathers paw up and lay down underneath it in tears. Just then out of the mist Scar appeared and looked at Simba as he lay sadly underneath his fathers paw.

'Simba.' Scar said in sorrow. Simba looked up at his uncle. 'What have you done?'

Simba leapt to his feet. 'The wilder beast… he tried to save me… it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!'

'Of course. Of course.' Scar said with sympathy. Suddenly Mufasa leapt to his feet and pounced on Scar in rage. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed who had been watching the events from afar quickly hightailed it out of there. Mufasa sunk his teeth into Scars throat and in minutes Scar was dead. Mufasa got off Scar, wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to Simba who was in shock.

'Dad?!' He said in shock. 'I thought you were…'

Mufasa interrupted. 'No son. I hit my head on the way down and must have knocked myself unconscious. Plus one of the wilder beasts broke my fall.' Simba turned to where his father had been lying and saw a crushed wilder beast lying in his place. 'And before you ask I'll tell you. It wasn't your fault I fell; Scar pushed me; that was why I did what I did; I'm sorry you had to see that.'

Simba smiled. 'I'm just glad you're alright.'

'Me too. Now come on, lets go home.'

_The End_


	6. This Ending Is Not Meant To Be Funny

Simba slowly walked across the burning desert in shame; his father was dead and it was all his fault; like Scar had said, if it wasn't for him Mufasa would still be alive.

Simba walked till his paws ached until he eventually found himself in a jungle paradise. He could hear laughter coming from behind one of the bushes. Thinking it was a hyena Simba ran away as fast as he could. It was in actual fact a meercat and a warthog laughing at a joke.

Simba began to cry; he was alone, in a strange place and he had no one to talk to; he had nowhere to go and there was no way he could return to the pride lands. He looked up and noticed a huge rock face with vines dangling down in front of it overlooking a small lake. When Simba saw that sight he felt he only had one choice left.

Tearfully he climbed up the rock face to the top. He balanced himself on his hind legs and grabbed hold of one of the vines dangling down in front of the rock face; he tied the vine tightly around his neck and got back down off his hind legs. He cried as he looked over the edge of the rock face; he then took a deep breath and jumped off.

_The End_


	7. And They Called It Puppy Love

Zazu was leading Simba and Nala to the waterhole casually unaware that both cubs were plotting the best way to ditch him and go to the elephants graveyard. Zazu noticed both cubs talking to each other so he flew down to them.

'Just look at you two.' Zazu said with a smile. 'Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled; what with your being betroved and all.'

'Be-what?' Simba asked.

'Betroved, intended, affianced.'

'Meaning?' Nala asked.

'One day you two are going to be married.'

'Yuck!' Both cubs said with disgust.'

'I can't marry her.' Simba said. 'She's a girl!'

Zazu folded his wings sternly. 'Well sorry to bust your bubble but...wait a minute! What did you just say?'

'I can't marry her because she's a girl.' Simba replied. 'I'm gay!'

Zazu was surprised. 'What?! No! You're not gay! You're just pulling another prank on me!'

'No Zazu.' Simba replied. 'I really am gay.' Simba slowly advanced playfully towards Zazu. 'Zazu; I've been nervous about telling you this; but seeing as though you know now I figure I may as well.'

'Tell me what?' Zazu asked.

At once Simba pounced on Zazu and caressed him tightly. 'You're the one who turned me gay; when I saw your soft blue feathers and your bright orange beak, I knew we were destined to be together.'

Simba began French kissing Zazu as the hornbill tried desperately to break free from Simbas tight grip. 'Nala!' Zazu shouted. 'Say something!'

'I'm happy for you two.' Nala replied. 'I think you'll make a great couple.'

'But he's your future husband!' Zazu shouted.

'Zazu, I've known Simba was gay for ages; that's why I like him; he has a great personality and I feel safe in the knowledge that he'll never take advantage of me. Besides, I'm going to be a bridesmaid at your wedding.'

Zazu was horrified. 'Wedding! That's crazy! Gay marriages aren't legal in the pride lands!'

'Maybe so.' Simba added. 'But they are legal in the jungle. My father will never let me marry you; so we're gonna run away together.'

'But I'm not gay!' Zazu protested.

'How do you know until you try. C'mon Zazu; I know you feel the same way; you just don't want to admit it because you're ashamed. Just give it time; when you're ready you'll let it out.'

Simba got off Zazu. At once Zazu shot off towards the pride lands but was immediately stopped by Shenzi. 'Where do you think you're going?' She said. 'Don't you know it's rude to run off on your mate like that?!'

'He's not my mate!' Zazu protested.

'Shenz!' Nala shouted with joy as she ran over and hugged the hyena.

'Hello my love.' Shenzi replied.

Zazu was even more gob smacked. 'You're a...'

'Lesbian?' Said Nala. 'Yeh, I've been one for ages. Isn't it great? When I grow up we're gonna get married.'

'Listen Nala!' Zazu said sternly.

'I'll handle this Nal.' Shenzi said. Shenzi pinned Zazu to the ground with her paw and growled at him. 'Listen here you! Any friend of Nalas is a friend of mine! And I don't like it when someone hurts my friends! So unless you want to be lunch for a load of hungry hyenas I suggest you come out of the closet soon!'

'Ok.' Zazu gulped with fear.

'Good' Shenzi replied as she let him go. 'I found us all a nice place in the jungle where we can stay until you two are old enough to marry.'

And so Simba, Nala, Zazu and Shenzi headed off to the jungle paradise where they spent many years together. Then when Simba and Nala were grown into adults they both married their one true loves, and they all lived happily ever after.

Well except for Zazu.

_The End_


	8. Nalas Husband

Simba roared with victory from the top of pride rock; the other lionesses joined in. Eventually Simba descended from the top of pride rock to meet Nala and declare his love to her; something he had wanted to do for years.

Nala watched with a smile as Simba made his way over to her. Simba smiled at her. 'Nala,' he said. 'There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time...'

Nala interrupted him. 'Is it ok if I tell you my news first?'

'Sure.' Simba said as he smiled at whom he thought was his wife to be.

'I want you to meet my husband.'

Simbas smile fell. 'Your husband?'

'Yeh. You see when I heard you were dead I though I would never recover from the pain of losing my one and only friend. But he comforted me, and was always there for me; then as time went on we discovered we had feelings for each other; and we both knew for certain that we were destined to be together.'

'Who is he?' Simba asked.

'Hello my love.' Zazu said as he landed on Nalas shoulder and kissed her.

Simba was shocked. 'Zazu?!...I...I mean I'm very happy for you Nala.' Simba said as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

'Mummy!' Simba heard two voices shouting from behind him. At once two half lion half hornbill crossbreeds ran over and hugged Nala.

'You have kids?' Simba asked.

'Yeh.' Nala replied hugging her kids. 'Aren't they adorable.'

Simba looked at the two cubs as they both smiled at him. They both looked like cubs except they both had blue fur, long beaks like Zazus instead of mouths and blue feathery tails like Zazu.

'They're non identical twins.' Zazu added. 'We named the boy Simba after you, and we named the girl Kiara.'

'_How could anyone love those little freaks?!' _ Simba thought to himself. 'They're beautiful.' Simba said whilst trying hard not to show his disgust.

'Now what were you going to say?' Nala asked.

'Err...nothing.' Simba replied as he walked away from the happy family. He went behind the back of pride rock and cried; if only he had the courage to return all those years ago, things may have been different. But it was too late now; Nala was happily married to Zazu.

_The End_


End file.
